


seventeen

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M, dan is a stupid 18 year old baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: it's not like him and Phil were ever actually going to meet up. so what did it matter if Dan lied about himself a little





	seventeen

**Phil**

I just finished editing this weeks video ^_^

Now i dont know what to with the rest of my week

Brb gonna sleep for 3 days

 

**Dan**

Haha

I know what u mean

I dont know what to do with myself now that i dont have homework and essays to write

 

**Phil**

wait...

How old are you again. Lol

 

_Oh fuck._

 

**Dan**

I'm 19

Gonna be 20 in 2 months :]

I was just reminiscing about when i was in school

haha

 

**Phil**

Oh phew

Just making sure youre not 16 hahaa

 

Dan bit down on his lip as he read Phil’s last message. They’d been talking for a few weeks and it still all seemed so surreal to him. _The AmazingPhil_ wanted to talk to him? That’s why he was so keen to impress him. That’s why he may have lied about his age ever so slightly.

So he wasn’t really 19. In fact he’d only just turned 18 but it wasn’t that much of an difference. He’d simply wanted Phil to know that he was serious about their conversations and he wasn’t just a fanatic 15 year old who wanted to stalk Phil and watch him sleep. (well maybe he did want to watch him sleep but definitely _not_ in a creepy way)

  
-

It was a few days after Dan had lied to Phil about his age and every conversation he’d had with Phil since he had made a conscious effort to not mention anything to do with school or birthdays. Of course Phil hadn’t got that memo, Dan had just gotten back from work when he saw he had a message from Phil.

**Phil**

What u doing for your birthday?

Now youre entering your 20s :O

 

**Dan**

Oh not much

Dont really like birthdays

 

**Phil**

:O really?!

Maybe i should come and visit you and we could go to a theme park

 

Dan’s cheeks warmed as he read Phil’s message. There was no way Phil would want to hang out with Dan when he realised Dan had been lying to him.

 

**Dan**

Not really haha

Dont like the attention

 

**Phil**

Fair enough

Can i still send you a card?

 

**Dan**

Of course

 _Wow_. Dan had really dug himself a hole now. Phil was planning to come and visit him and now he wanted to send him a card? He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. The guilt was tearing him apart inside and he felt like the worst person in the entire world. 

-

It was exactly 2 weeks after The Incident as Dan had so affectionately called it. It was almost midnight and they’d been talking for almost 3 hours non-stop. Dan hadn’t really given much thought to what that meant exactly in terms of their friendship, it was the most he’d ever talked to anyone at once and it still all seemed so sudden. Only a month had passed since Phil had sent him that first message and Dan still felt like he was living in a dream world.

 

**Phil**

Dan…

Can i ask u something

 

**Dan**

Sure :]

 

**Phil**

Would you maybe want to video chat sometime?

On skype or something

 

Well. He’s surprised his mum hadn’t come rushing into his bedroom, because he could have sworn his heart had made the loudest _thud_ as it dropped straight out of Dan’s chest at Phil’s words.

 

**Dan**

Yeah sure.

That would be nice

_Act cool Dan. Be cool._

 

**Phil**

Awesome :D

U free on friday? :]

-

They’d been on skype for just over an hour. It had taken Dan that long just to come to terms with the fact that Phil was right there in front of him. Talking to him. Smiling at him.

“Working at Asda sounds awful, oh my god.” Phil chuckled.

“It is, ugh. I’m only doing it for the money before I got to university.”

“Oh. You want to go to uni? Did your gap year turn into a gap 2 year then?” Phil asked, chuckling slightly.

Dan froze and he swallowed his words. “Uh...I…”

Phil stared at him expectantly. Even through the terrible quality of Phil’s webcam, those bright blue eyes were staring right into Dan’s soul.

Dan exhaled before looking directly up at Phil. “Okay. God, Phil can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, sure.” Phil smiled.

“If you want to never talk to me again after I tell you this I’ll totally understand. So just tell me the truth.”

Phil chuckled and sat up straighter. “What is it?”

“I’m serious Phil I...if you hate me after I’ve told you I’ll understand.”

“Okay, will you just tell me already?”

“You know how I said I was 19 and...and that I’m 20 next month?”

Phil nodded.

“Well...well I lied.”

“What? Oh my god don’t tell me you’re actually 33 or something?”

Dan chuckled, his head still hanging low.

“No I’m-”

“You’re 16 aren’t you?”

“No Phil. I...I’m 18, i’ve only just turned 18. I’m not 20 for another 2 years. I lied to you because I thought it might make me sound more mature. I wanted to impress you.”

That was when Phil burst out laughing, his hands clutching his stomach.

Dan looked on in shock, not sure why Phil found this all so hilarious.

“Phil? Wh-what is it?”

“Nothing it’s just...you’re so ridiculous, you know that?” He said, his laughter dying down as he looked at Dan on the screen fondly.

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t need to impress me, I already liked you Dan.”

Dan blushed. “Wh-what...you already liked me?”

“Yes!” Phil exclaimed. “Also, lying about your age by one year is really not that big of a deal. It’s definitely not something you can get arrested for.” He said, still laughing as Dan watched him stunned silence.

“So you’re only 18? I’m gonna go ahead and guess your birthday isn’t next month either then?”

Dan nodded.

“Shame, I actually really wanted to come down and visit you for your birthday.”

“Did you really?”

Phil nodded, a smile spreading across his face. “Of course, I think you’re really great Dan. I’d love to meet you.”

A blush crept across Dan’s face, “W-well I could come and visit you. I’m taking a gap year before university so I could-”

“So you’re telling me Dan,” Phil interrupted. “That you only just finished 6th form? Oh my god you’re a baby, you’re making me feel like an old man.” Phil chuckled.

“Oh shut up, you’re only 22 and you’ve only just graduated university.”

“I can’t believe this. You know what you’re right, I’m never speaking to you again.” Phil said, doing his best to keep a straight face. “This was the final straw. First you hate on Buffy and now this.”

“Woah, hang on. I never said I hated Buffy. I just haven’t watched it.”

“This needs to be rectified immediately.”

“Well if you’d have let me finish. I uh-I was going to say I could come up to Manchester and see you. Next month perhaps? I could pretend it’s to visit the university there. That way my parents will definitely let me go.”

Phil’s face lit up as a wide grin spread across his face. “Really? That’d be nice. I could show you round Manchester and you could stay at my house and I can introduce you to Buffy.”

Dan could feel his heart literally swelling as he listened to Phil. This wasn’t just a one sided thing. Phil really did care about him and like him. He actually wanted to see Dan in person and hang out with him. Maybe things were looking up after all.

“I’ll ask my parents about it tomorrow. I hope they say yes.” He said hopefully.

“Sure you don’t need them come up here with you? Parental guidance and everything seeing as you’re only 16.”

“I’m 18 you twit. I can catch a train by myself.” Dan said as Phil laughed at his own joke.

“Only if you’re sure.”

“Yes I’m sure. You’re never gonna let this go are you?”

Phil smiled smugly as he looked directly at Dan. “Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so the song is about troye signing up for grindr at age 17 and talking to older guys and essentially lying about his age so this is my spin on that narrative. i hope u enjoyed it, pls leave comments and kudos and stuff <3
> 
> also if u haven't listened to bloom yet WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! GO AND LISTEN NOW!!


End file.
